Encuentros ¿Casuales?
by AzusaDraquilum
Summary: Kurapika solo deseo un breve descanso de su trabajo con Neón pero lo ultimo que no se puso imaginar es que se encontró con su enemigo hasta la muerte, ¿Que sorpresas le aguardan ewe? averiguenlo ustedes no yo!


Encuentros ¿Casuales? Capitulo 1

Eran las 6:30 p.m. en la ciudad de York Shin, se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados corriendo por las calles…oh vamos a quien engañamos ese joven era Kurapika ¿de que corría? Pues…volvamos atrás donde todo comenzó…

Casa Nostrad 9:00 a.m.

Kurapika se encontraba en la cocina tomando un poco de te al lado de Senritsu, cuando Neón (¬^¬) entro a ella.

Neón:-Kurapika! Quiero que vayamos de compras-dijo con su típica sonrisa juguetona-

Kurapika solo suspiro pero respondió-Aunque quisieras, debes pedirle permiso a tu padre para salir-decía mientras que senritsu asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón a kurapika-

Neón:-anda solo será un paseo volveremos enseguida, además si me acompañas estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que sea tu amor destinado-decía con brillos en los ojos

Kurapika:-con un tic en la cabeza-Señorita Neón, con todos sus respeto agradezco de que quiera que sea feliz pero yo decido con quien encontrar el amor-dijo para después suspirar-esta bien, vayamos al centro-respondió mientras oía el grito de emoción de Neón

Senritsu:-Estas seguro de esto kurapika?-pregunto la chica.

Kurapika:-sabes que hará si nos negamos-dijo recordando la última vez que se negaron a algo de Neón-

Centro comercial 1:00 pm.

Encontramos Neón señalando varias tiendas mientras que Kurapika, Senritsu y otro más cargaban varias cajas de ropa y de zapatos, Hasta que decidieron descansar en unas banquitas de una cafetería.

Senritsu:-hasta cuanto durara esto?-decía exhausta

Kurapika:-no lo se-decía con sudores en la cara-iré a comprar algo, asegúrate de que la señorita no se aleje demasiado-dijo para pararse e ir adentro de la cafetería-

Senritsu:-cuenta conmigo-fue interrumpida cuando miraba a todos los lados buscando a Neón-S...Señorita?-vio a Neón entrando a una tienda-Espere Señorita-grito desesperada seguida por el otro ayudante atrás de Neón.

Kurapika pidió un café y pensó por un momento salir para ver como iban las cosas pero luego pensó en que Neón quisiera que cargara más así que decidió tomar su café e sentarse en uno de los asientos cómodos de la cafetería, pero todos estaban llenos menos uno, así que Kurapika se acerco.

Kurapika:-¿disculpa puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto.

¿?:-Claro, no me molesta-dijo una voz masculina.

Kurapika:-Gracias-decía un poco confundido mientras se sentaba y tomaba un sorbo de su café –"¿Donde he escuchado esa voz antes?"-Se preguntaba Kurapika mientras miraba enfrente de el, solo podía ver el Periódico ya que eso tapaba a la persona que quería ver.

Después de varias horas (en realidad pasaron 1 hora pero como Kurapika quiso tomar su tiempo y tener algo de paz se quedo 30 minutos más) Kurapika decidió marcharse.

Kurapika:-Gracias por el asiento, señor-decía sonriendo para luego pagar y marcharse cuando miro a su alrededor no estaban ni Senritsu ni Neón- debí imaginarlo-dijo para ir a buscarlo sin darse cuenta de que Neón había dejado el centro comercial hace 15 minutos.

Después de varios intentos buscando a Neón por todo el centro comercial Kurapika recibió un mensaje de Senritsu diciendo que ya había llegado a casa, Aguantando las ganas de gritarle al cielo Kurapika guardo su celular y se va a la salida.

Ciudad 3:40 p.m.

Kurapika caminaba por las calles de York Shin pensando en las maneras de aguantarse de no matar a alguien cuando llegue a casa, sin fijarse choco con alguien (Chan chan chaan).

Kurapika:-Lo siento, no me fije...-decía para levantarse y ayudar a la persona que con la que había trompezado pero se quedo helado al ver quien era.

Si era nada menso que Kuroro Lucifer, el gran líder del Genei Ryodan.

Kuroro:-descuida Kuruta-decía sonriendo mirándolo-después de todo no es la primera vez que nos encontramos hoy-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el traje.

Kurapika:-¿Que?-se pregunto cuando se acordó lo del restaurante-"¡Por eso se me hacia familiar esa voz!"-pensó sorprendido kurapika para luego fijar su vista al líder de la araña-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó mientras que lentamente invocaba sus cadenas y sus ojos se volvían escarlatas-

Kuroro:-Tranquilo Kuruta, no vengo a pelear después de todo vengo por ti-dijo para sacar el Paño de nen (oh gran paño mágico que lo guarda todo, si se pregunta si se me olvido el nombre y no quiero buscarlo) para envolver a Kurapika para hacerlo desaparecer e irse

Lugar desconocido 5:45 p.m.

Kuroro había llegado a un lugar alejado de la ciudad (no, no es donde esta la guarida del Genei Ryodan) después de haberse quitado la venda de la frente y hacer que el paño soltara a un kurapika que se quedo inconsciente por la conmoción lo despertó con una cachetada en la cara (si eso siempre funciona).

Kurapika:-¡¿Que?!-se sobresalto al ver donde estaba pero se puso en guardia al ver a Kuroro-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?-le pregunto.

Kuroro:-te dije solo te quiero a ti-dijo acercándose a el rápidamente para tomarle el mentón y besarlo sin cerrar los ojos-

Kurapika sorprendido por aquella acción intenta separarse pero no puede cuando se separan por falta de aire kurapika lo empuja como puede y escapa de ese lugar oyendo la risa de Kuroro a sus espaldas.

Tiempo Actual.

Kurapika llegaba a la casa Nostrad ignorando a todos va a su cuarto y se encierra para meterse al baño y abrir la regadera para dejar caer el agua por su cuerpo desnudo (la ropa es historia) mientras que su cabeza experimenta muchas emociones.


End file.
